A Bright Side to Life
by GeminiFletch
Summary: Naruto Comes back from his trip after 3 years, but the news he brings back will shock some and bring a few together like never before. Eventual NaruSaku,NaruIno NaruTema MiniHarem Rating change likely.
1. Chapter 1

WHAT'S UP MY PEOPLE! YES, I have returned with another Naruto fic, this one, being a Multi chapter AU one... This is STRICTLY NaruIno/NaruSaku Only... I put NaruIno in this because feel that its a constantly overlooked pairing. Anyways, Consider this a mini Harem... Sorry, but don't like, don't read. The following story will take place AFTER Naruto's 3 year training trip. Starting with his arrival back into The hidden leaf, with a gift, or 3. And a Secret tragedy... Or two... MWAHAHA So Evil

Chapter 1 Homecoming Comfort

The sun shined down on the Village hidden in the leaves... Sakura was walking Along, chatting with Konohamaru, Temari was At the BBQ restaurant, Ino at her family shop and, as for Tsunade? Well she was half asleep in her office doing Paperwork.. Kind of...

Meanwhile Naruto was headed back Towards the village. It had been a Long 3 Years, and he was more than Ready to come back. As he walked through the Gates to enter the village, A voice very familiar to Naruto rang out.

"State your name and Business." Kotetsu said, sounding very drowsy.  
At that moment Naruto Pulled His hood down and looked at the man.

"You mean you don't recognize me? I'm hurt!" Naruto said, Playfully Pouting.

"I-Is That who I think... Naruto?!"

"Finally, I knew you'd recognize me at some point. Anyways, I need to go see Tsunade." Naruto said as he walked up the path towards the Hokage's Mansion.

A few minutes later, Naruto found himself in the window of the Hokage's office, with Tsunade Leaned over her desk and Passed out with a Bottle of sake in her hand. Naruto looked at her once and thought, "Nah its not worth the physical pain"

Naruto hopped out of the window sill and started to tap Tsunade on the shoulders, waking the Hokage. "Lady Tsunade" He whispered, "wake up!". Tsunade's head shot up off her desk and Naruto was sent back flying into a wall nearby.

"Oww Baa-Chan!" Naruto whined.

"wait who did I just...there's only one person in the world who calls me that" Tsunade thought, Looking around.

"N-Naruto?!" Tsunade called out.

A whine coming from the wall only confirmed her suspicions when she walked over and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Naruto! Where have you been!" Tsunade said.

"Oh I've been around. I've finished my training." Naruto replied. "However as much as id hate to dampen the mood, there are some things that need to be discussed. ASAP."

Tsunade's eyes widened. Oh. Ok, well, what is it?" she said, sitting down in her chair.

"Well there is a few things, some aren't good. So I'm gonna be straight about it."  
there was a Pause. Naruto's Eyes started watering.

"Pervy Sage.. Is Dead..." Naruto cried out.

Tsunade looked at him closer to see if he was lying.. The tears streaming down his face only confirmed her fears. Jiraiya, was dead.

Tsunade Hung her head. Tears started to form before she ran over and pulled Naruto into a strong, but loving Embrace.

A few minutes later, The room had quieted down a little, and they were back where they started. Naruto had calmed down enough to continue.  
Naruto couldn't bring himself to say the next thing so Tsunade gave him some paper and a pen. After a few scribbles on the paper, Naruto handed it Back. On the Paper read, "Sasuke is Dead too."

Tsunade's mouth dropped wide open when she read the next part.

"He Killed Jiraiya, and I lost it. 9 tails."

Tsunade shook her head. Naruto proceeded to grab the large scroll in the corner of the room and unsealed it. What appeared next was The bodies of Jiraiya and Sasuke. Jiraiya was Noticeable... But Sasuke, There was little left of him. His torso was present, but nothing was left of his lower body.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's Remains. He had failed. His Promise to Sakura, It was no more.

Naruto managed to get out, "Sakura is going to Hate me now...I promised to bring him back... This wasn't how I'd imagine It."

"Don't worry I'll hold her back if things go south... is there anything else I need to know, before I call in some of your classmates?"

Naruto nods. "After the battle with Sasuke, His last dying words were, "Take My sharingan. Kill my brother."

Naruto blinked only this time instead of revealing his Blue eyes, he had both stage Three sharingan. Tsunade blinked many times before nearly fainting.

"Before you pass out, there is one last thing. I've Talked to Kurama, The nine tails. He said with my new eyes he may need to adjust. However the adjustment will mean a drastic change in power. At some point later in the week, The adjustments will be finished, And according to The 9 Tails, I'll have The Rinnegan. Not only that, but with Kurama's help, It'll be made a bloodline trait. Meaning my children will have Either the Sharingan or the Rinnegan.

Tsunade couldn't control herself now. Her jaw had dropped and she had fainted, Just as Shizune walked In.

"Lady Tsunade- N... Naruto?! How did you?" Naruto pointed out the window...  
" ahh" was all she could say..

"Shizune, I need you to go and summon my classmates, and Kakashi. Don't tell them anything yet." Naruto Said, sealing up the scroll containing the 2 ninja' corpses.  
Shizune runs out and sends some ANBU to summon the class to Tsunade's office.

A few Minutes later, the door opens and Shizune opens the door. In stepped, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi and finally, Sakura.

Naruto's back was turned to the door and when he heard the door shut he decided to slowly turn himself around. As he faced the group, Lee shouted something about Youth, Sakura ran up to hug him Ino, Hinata and TenTen stood still with mini Nosebleeds, Neji smiled, Kakashi gave his signature One eyed smile, Shikamaru Nodded, and Choji continued to munch on his usual bag of chips. Kiba waved and Akamaru barked. Finally after things had settled down, Naruto finally spoke up. Tsunade finally got up from fainting as he started to speak.

"Guys, its good to see you all, but I have a lot of explaining to do, and these are all going to end up being SS ranked secrets, so keep quiet about them." Naruto said.

He flashed through some Handsigns and Said, "Sealing Jutsu: Privacy Barrier!"

And the explanations began about some of the new Jutsu he had learned. however at the end of the explanation Sakura Pointed towards the scroll. Naruto knew this time would come.

"Sakura-Chan, before you flip out and kill me, just know that this was out of my control."

Sakura Nodded with a questioned look on her face. Naruto unsealed the scroll to reveal the Two corpses once again.

Everyone's eyes widened, Akamaru gave a little Whine, and Sakura dropped to the floor, crying and holding Sasuke's body close to her chest. Ino fought to hold back the tears welling in her eyes.  
"N...Naruto... Why? You promised to bring him back..." Sakura cried out.

"Listen everyone" Naruto said while he started to cry once again, "Cause I don't think I'll be able to say it again I'm gonna keep it short. A couple of weeks ago me and Jiraiya were on our way back from the Hidden Sand, visiting Gaara when Sasuke came out of no where. He attacked Jiraiya and Killed him. When I saw Jiriaya fall, I lost it for reasons I'm not going to say. Sasuke stood no chance. Before he died, he gave me his Sharingan and told me to go and kill his brother. Itachi." Naruto said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan... I'm sorry, there was nothing that I could do.. I had no control. I... I Failed..."

Sakura ran out of the room. Furious tears streaming down her face. Everyone else got the hint that it was probably time to go, and released the Seal, Ino was the only one left besides Naruto and Tsunade.

Ino walked over to Naruto who had his head down and crying, and pulled him into a warm embrace. She understood what Naruto was going through, No words could be said to tell him that things would get better.

"Naruto. I'm sorry, about everything. I wish I could've been there to help."

"No, Ino-Chan.. Its Okay... I'm fine.. Its just going to take time"

Ino released the embrace, only to grab his hands and look into his eyes.

"N-Naruto-Kun.. It'll be alright.. You need to cheer up a bit.. Why don't we go get some Ramen. I know that usually brightens your day." Naruto Nods. She was right, he needed to cheer up.

A few minutes of silence and a Bowl of Ramen later, Ino was the first to speak up.

"Ya know, you didn't explain something...Why did it take so long for you to come back? I know you learned some new Jutsu, but for you it should take no more than 2 or 3 weeks to learn the techniques, right?"

Naruto had to think for a minute before answering.

"That is true, but If you remember, some of the Important lessons were either Spent in the hospital or were shafted by insolent instructors in the academy." Naruto explained.

"Wait, I knew that most of the instructors resented you, that I see. But why would you be in the hospital?" Ino asked.

Naruto sighed and paid for the Ramen before turning to Ino.

"I'm going to tell you, but we are going to someplace a little more secluded..." Naruto said.

Ino had a questioned look on her face and was curious as to where they were going. A few minutes later, Ino figured out where they were. On top of the 4th Hokage's Head.

"Naruto, why up here?"

"This has always been my favorite place to go, its calm, quiet, relaxing and not many people know this is my spot." Naruto said, "Now I'm guessing you want to know why I would be in the hospital so much."

Ino Nods, signaling for Naruto to continue. At that signal, Naruto took off his jacket.

"The reason I was sent to the hospital is because of the villagers and some of the Shinobi." Ino's eyes widened in shock.

"W-Why? Why would they send you to the hospital... What did they do to you?"

Naruto knew it would come to this. He took off his shirt and channeled some chakra through his body. Ino blushed furiously at the sight of Naruto shirtless but quickly snapped out of it when scars upon scars began to show themselves on Naruto's chest, back and Arms. Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing. She reached out to touch one of the scars on his chest. Before she made contact, She drew her hand back to her face and started crying.

"W-Why would they do this to you Naruto?! What did you do that was so bad to have this done to you?" Ino cried.

"Its Nothing that I've done. I promise you that. I carry something that has caused great pain to the village."

"what could you possibly carry that could cause the village, and you So much pain?" Ino asked.

"I currently contain the 9 Tailed fox. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was born the night of the attack, and had the fox sealed inside of me by the 4th Hokage. Both my parents died that night. All I know is that I have my mother's last name. They refuse to tell me who my father is yet... Though I'm sure I'll find out soon" Naruto Finished.

Ino pulled him into a Long hug. She finally understood. She finally understood why Naruto was the way he was back then. He never knew his parents,or had any other family to take care of him. The villagers hated him along with a select few Shinobi, and shop owners.

"That is the long version of why I was gone so long, but in basics, I was taught a lot of things that my parents never got to teach me, like how to cook, and deal with household chores and discipline and whatnot.."

The sun started to set, leaving an orangeish purple sky overtop of the village. Ino still had her arms wrapped around Naruto in a light, comforting embrace as the sun went down. Shortly after the sun had set, Naruto spoke up.

"I think we should both head home. I don't want your parents to kill either of us on my first night back." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Ino smiled and nodded. "Are you going to walk me home or should I take you back?" Ino asked.

Naruto responded not a second later.

"I don't think it would be very Nice of me if I had you walk home by yourself, so I'm walking you back."

Silence filled the air as they walked towards the Yamanaka residence. No words were spoken until they reached the gates outside Ino's Home. Ino was going to go through the gates of her home when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ino, before you go, I just wanted to thank you. For understanding me, and for just being there so I could vent. None the less I still had a good time." Naruto said.

Ino turns around and wraps him in a hug. Trying not to cry.

"You don't need to thank me. Honestly it should be the other way around." Ino said.

"Naruto I don't think I could ever make up for how I've acted towards you up until now. For whatever its worth, I'm sorry for everything." Ino said. "you opened my eyes and helped me understand."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head with a light chuckle and said, "You don't need to apologize, You didn't know all the details and you were just following the example. It's alright now. You understand and thats good enough for me." Naruto said. "Now you should probably get in there. I'm not trying to deal with angry parents on my first day back." he says with a Laugh.

"Okay" Ino says looking down. "Actually, Naruto I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tomorrow night."

"I-I uh... Sure Ino-Chan.. Does 7:00 sound good?"

"Perfect actually. I guess I'll see you then." Ino said. Without another word, Ino gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek, and then walked into her home. She slumped down against the door blushing.

Naruto stood outside the door, trying to comprehend what had just happened those last few minutes, Before heading home.

On the other side of the door, Ino was Contemplating whether or not to talk to Sakura and try to calm her down. She just didn't know what she was going to do.

******Meanwhile with Sakura******

Sakura lays in her bed, crying for the 4th straight hour when her mom Knocks on the door.

*Sniffles* "W-what d-do

you want m-mom?" she says in between cries

"Honey, you've locked yourself in your room since you got back and haven't said anything. What's wrong sweetie?" She asked.

"Mom... You know Sasuke right?"

"Yes I'm well aware of who HE is, now spill it." The Mother commanded.

"Sasuke-Kun is... Dead." Sakura sobbed. "And its all because of Naruto! He promised to bring Sasuke Back!"

"Sakura, listen to me. While it wasn't how you expected, he did fulfill his promise to you." she said. "Let me ask you a question Sakura, Why were you so hell-bent on getting Sasuke back?"

Sakura didn't waste any time answering her mothers question.

"Because I loved him! He meant everythin-"

Sakura's mom gave her a slap across the face. Ultimately shutting the girl up before she continued.

"I'm gonna ask you this, Who saved you during the Attacks in the Chunin Exams?"

"Naruto."

"Did Sasuke even attempt to help you?"

"No, but-"

"Who almost DIED Trying to bring Sasuke's ass back here?"

"Naruto. What are you trying to get at mom?"

"My point here is that ever since you have been in the academy, you've chased someone who doesn't give a single damn about you."

The last comment hit Sakura like a Kunai out of hell. She was hurt, but the truth did hurt. Her heart was misplaced the entire time. Naruto had done everything he could to make her happy. And she still ignored him. Yet Sasuke has done nothing to help her and everything to hurt her.

She felt like such a bitch.

Sakura's mom left the room, Leaving Sakura to her thoughts... She needed to think about things... She couldn't dare face Naruto after destroying him the way that she did. Not right now. He was probably crying his eyes out right now. Maybe not.

"He's probably already buried his true feelings and put his fake smile" Sakura thought as she laid down and closed her eyes to sleep.

(Edit) okay so someone pointed out a huge flaw. I think I corrected it)

Alright guys, I thought that would be a place to end the chapter. Honestly I hate writing angst, but you guys got a little bit of romance in there with the NaruIno Scene. I promise things will get better pretty soon. I have a plan. I mean, Do I look lil a guy with a plan? XD well that's all from me, Please R&R and let me know how I'm doing and how I could better this story! PEACE!


	2. Nightmares

OKAY SO, WOW... Not more than 12 hours after I posted the first chapter, my phone blew up with notifications...THANK YOU SO MUCH! I've gotta say, this is by far the most popular story I've ever wrote so far...(two awesome people gave me some good reviews!) So i guess I shouldn't keep you waiting so ON WITH THE STORY!

AN Post edit: This chapter will be a little shorter, but I will make up for it!

Chapter 2: Nightmares

Midnight. Darkest part of every day. After a few hours of processing the day's events he had laid down and gone to sleep.

**Naruto Dream**

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking along, they were halfway to Konoha when they decided to camp out at and eat before going to bed for the evening. Yeah, sure it took 3 days to get him from Suna, but with the pace they were going, it would be a week before they got back. Kami knows that Pervy Sage loved his research... When the two had finished eating, Jiraiya then told Naruto to set up camp while he went to the nearby town to do said "Research". At that moment, the Journey back home took a tragic turn. All Naruto heard was the all too familiar sound of his Friend-turned-traitor's Chidori, Only to turn around to see Jiraiya collapse. Taking the Chidori to the heart. Rage and sadness blinded him.

**End Dream**

Naruto's head shot open as he woke up in a cold sweat. This was the 6th Nightmare since that day. And he couldn't do anything about it. At least that he could think of. Seconds Later, Naruto found himself in his mindscape, staring at the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"What do you want?" the fox growled. "I don't have time for your human issues."

"I want to ask you something, and I need an answer."

The fox growled even more. "If it will get you out of my Fur, then fine. What is the problem?" The fox asked, lowering his head to the base of the gate.

"I know you can heal me physically... But what about mentally? Or is that out of your power?"

"This Is about that day that you almost let me free, Isn't it?" The fox sighed.

Naruto nods, letting the Kyuubi know to continue with his answer. If he even really had one...

"I will help you with this, as if I don't, You're probably not going to sleep ever. Which will effect your performance in combat which may end up killing us both. So listen closely." the Kyuubi went on.

"Here is what you need to do. Go meditate, and I will walk you through the rest. But try and get some more sleep first. I'll contact you in a few hours, so that we can continue."

"Hai" Naruto responds before he leaves the mindscape. Seconds later he lays back down to sleep.

***Meanwhile with Sakura***

Sakura twits, tosses in turns In her bed. Dreams replay in the day that Sasuke left

**Dream**

Sasuke sat on the bench, waiting for Sakura. As she approached, Sasuke stood up and faced her.

The two were standing a few feet apart. Sakura was first to speak.

"Sasuke-Kun,why did you call me here?"

"I'm leaving. This village is helping me get nowhere. I'm no closer to killing my brother. He almost killed me. I'm not strong enough. Only Orochimaru can help me get stronger now."

"Sasuke-"

"Don't bother trying to come after me." He said as delivered a blow to Sakura's neck, Knocking her unconscious. He did however have the respect and decency to put Sakura on the bench he was sitting on before he disappeared for the very Last time.

**End Dream**

Sakura's eyes shot open as he dream had finished. "It may not have been a nightmare, but I still hate that dream." The Pinkette thought to herself.

She laid back down, and let sleep capture herself.

***A Few Hours Later at The Training Grounds With Naruto***

Naruto had gotten up after getting some more sleep, gotten ready for the day and headed to the training grounds where he was sitting in the lotus position meditating.

**In the Mindscape with the Kyuubi**

"Fox I'm here. Just like you instructed."

"Good. AND STOP CALLING ME FOX! My name Is Kurama!" He growled.  
"Now, I need you to continue meditating, when you see the visions of that day, I will instruct you on what to do next." The fox said.

Naruto continued to meditate. Kurama noticed that Naruto's breathing hitched. In Naruto's mind, he saw himself being attacked by the fox as if he were in Sasuke's position during the attack.

Naruto started to panic when Kurama spoke up.

"No, don't break. Watch through to the end. This I your road to acceptance. Don't fear what might've been. Accept what happened."

While Kurama was explaining, Naruto's mind was wild as every view of that attack played through his mind. No matter how many times Naruto wanted to stop, he kept pushing through. He reached the end of the visions of the attack and he fell through what seemed like a wall. And at the end of that, an empty mind, with whatever happy memories he had.

Naruto stood up from his meditative position and looked at Kurama.

"Did it work?"

"Close your eyes a few seconds, then tell me if you still see the visions."

Naruto did as instructed and then responded with, "I don't see any visions. Thank you."

"Hey Kit, im going to let you know that you will still have nightmares on occasion, but the frequency of them should be lower now." Kurama said.

"Now go. Continue on your way. I believe you have an event in about 3 hours. If my memory serves me right." Kurama said.

**leave mindscape**

(END CHAPTER)

So I liked writing this one. I wanted It to be longer, but I'm trying to stick to my plan, so this is gonna have to do for now. And by the end of writing this chapter, I have a total of 41+ notifications from this story alone... YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! (And If you can figure out which scene in this chapter mirrors the one in "The Legend of Korra, YOU ARE EVEN MORE AWESOME)

Next Chapter: Dinner


	3. Dinner

Wow you guys are amazing! I'd like to give a shout out to nitroslk, for the amazing help and support. As long as my notifications keep blowing up, ill keep cranking these chapters out.(You should also read the AN The bottom) So without hesitation, CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3: Dinner

Ino looked at the clock. Shit. She needed to get ready. She was going to start packing up to leave and get ready, but her father walked out into the front of the shop as she picked up her bag.

"Where are you going?" Inoichi asked

Ino turned around. "Oh. Naruto was going to take me somewhere tonight."

"LIKE HELL HE WILL. You aren't going anywhere with him. What possessed you to even Suggest letting him take you out?!" Inoichi questioned. Ino's mom walked in, hearing The back end of her family's conversation.

"Why are you yelling Inoichi? Who's taking my daughter out?"

"dad" Ino tried to interrupt.

"The demon boy thinks he can take Ino out."

"DAD! HE IS NOT THAT DEMON! NARUTO-KUN IS HUMAN JUST LIKE US!"

"who do you think you're yelling at?" Her parents yelled back.

"If you would listen to me so I can explain!" Ino yelled.

The room was quiet as Ino took a deep breath. Inoichi and his wife stood there, both giving looks that would kill.

"I'm going to keep it short because he'll be here soon to get me. Yesterday Naruto-Kun returned, not that you would care anyways, but he called everyone from our class into Lady Tsunade's office. The first few minutes there were okay, he had gone over a little of what he went through in his training with Jiraiya. Well Sakura pointed to a scroll that Naruto had with him. Sasuke and Jiraiya-Sama are dead. From what Naruto-Kun told me, Sasuke Killed Jiraiya and then the Kyuubi took over until Sasuke died. When Sakura heard this, she lost it and ran off without saying anything. I was the only one to stay behind and be there for him. I took him out for a bit and then he explained some things." She glares at her parents. "some things that the Hokage will know soon, if she doesn't already."

Her parents sweat-dropped.

"what did he tell you?" Inoichi asked.

"I'll repeat myself again. He is not the 9 tailed fox. He only contains him. What some of the villagers, SHINOBI, and INSTRUCTORS did to him-" she tears up. "I've seen his scars... Both physically and mentally. His chest and back... Arms and wrists... Mom, dad. You have to understand...before he left with Jiraiya-sama, he didn't even know how to build a tent... The Instructors at the academy shafts his lessons. And when they weren't, he was in the hospital. I can replay the whole memory to you if you don't believe me." Ino said.

Inoichi put his hand on Ino's forehead, reading through her memory. He saw everything. The whole conversation and the sight of the scars flooded his mind. After a few more moments, Inoichi pulled back and looked at his wife.

"She is telling the truth." He turns to his daughter, "I want to talk with him before you two leave."

Ino nods and rushes home from the shop. She had 2 hours to get ready. Just enough time to do anything she needed to. Meanwhile Naruto was on his way home to get ready. Sakura was on the way to the hospital when Naruto bumped into her. When she realized who she bumped into, she almost had a panic attack. She didn't know if she could face him.

She did a little sidestep and tried to walk away when Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Sakura." Naruto gets her attention. She turns around, still looking down. Not daring to look up at him. She truly believed that Naruto hated her after how she acted.

"I'm sorry." She managed to get out as she pulled her arm away and continued on her way. Tears forming in her eyes.

Naruto gave a confused look as he watched Sakura walk towards the hospital. A few minutes later, Naruto managed to get home. Once there, He got in the shower and got dressed. He looked In the mirror and gave himself a little nod. He wore a Red tie in Pervy sage's memory, an orange and black button up shirt (Because every outfit has orange on it! XD ) black dress pants and a black jacket.

Once he was done getting himself ready, he started heading towards the Yamanaka residence. Minutes later he was nervously knocking on the door, which then opened to show Inoichi looking up and down, Nodding in approval.

"Ahh Naruto-San, Great to see you're back from your vacation. Ino should be down relatively soon. Now come on in and sit. I'd like to speak with you."

Naruto nodded and stepped in. Sitting down in the chair across from Inoichi.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"Well me and my wife had a chat with Ino a couple of hours ago when she said something about you taking her out. I'm going to be honest when I say I was a little bit mad that she said she let you take her out, but when she showed me the conversation you two had, I was a bit shocked. I know its a bit late for this and For what its worth, I'm sorry for what this village has put you through. Now, that set aside, I want to know what you two plan on doing tonight."

Jiraiya had talked with him about this kind of talk. He had been taught to give the best answer he could think of.

"Plans? My plans are based around just keeping her happy. Whatever that may include. I guess if she's happy, then that's all that matters."

"Thats a good answer Naruto-Kun. I'll hop you to it." Ino says as she comes down the stairs. She was wearing a dark blue dress that stopped just below the Knees, covered in silver sequins. She had an purple necklace around her neck and a few bracelets around her wrists. Her hair was pulled back into a single ponytail and was wearing 2 inch Black heels. All around, Ino was nothing short of beautiful. The look on Naruto's face only confirmed her beauty.

"Woah." Was all Naruto could get out.

"I must say, I'm impressed Naruto-Kun.. You clean up really well when you need to."

"o-Of course! Naruto said, scratching the back of his head as he gave his signature smile.

"well then lets get going, I'm getting kinda hungry." Ino said smiling.  
A few seconds later The two blondes were out the door. Naruto offered his arm to Ino, which she gladly took as they walked on.

"So where are we going?" Ino asked.

"Well there is a new diner.. At least new to me, that's just down the road from Ichiraku's(I hope I spelled that right) ramen. I figured we could go there."

"Oh you are talking about Kirana's! That place opened up a few months ago. They've got some of the best food I've ever had." Ino says happily.

"well then I guess its set. TO KIRANA'S!" Naruto yells, causing Ino to giggle a little. It was good to finally have the village's blonde loudmouth back.

Minutes later the Blondes reached Kirana's diner, walked in and sat down. Not more than 5 minutes later, Their orders were being taken. Ino ordered a sushi platter and Naruto decided on a large bowl of ramen.

"Always the ramen." Ino said "Ramen will always exist Naruto-Kun. You act like someone is going to try to steal the worlds supply of ramen..." Ino said jokingly

"Hey don't joke about that. Its always a possibility." Naruto said. A few seconds of silence and Naruto spots Hinata and Kiba walking in.

"Hey Kiba! Hinata! Over here!" Naruto shouts.

Kiba was fist to answer.

"Naruto! How you been?" He asked as he walked over with Hinata on his arm. " I know its only been a day or so, but we didn't really talk."

"I've been fine actually, I'm just here taking Ino out tonight." Naruto responded.

"You mean you actually got a date with Ino? How did you land that one?" Kiba joked.

Ino spoke up saying, "Actually I asked him!"

Kiba and Hinata's mouths dropped. Kiba then playfully saluted, "I salute you Naruto, the luckiest guy I know."

"W-Wow Naruto.. Great job... Its good to see you again." Hinata said.

Naruto spoke up after a moment of silence. Naruto's question was burning in the back of his mind. So he decided to ask.

"So Kiba, Are you and Hinata..."

"Oh yeah.. I guess you didn't hear..well the answer to your question is yes, Hinata and I are together. Tonight is actually 8 months since we got together." Kiba explained as Hinata blushed.

"well congrats. I wish you two the best!" Naruto said, while Ino just smiled.

A few seconds later the couples split and then Naruto and Ino's food came. Naruto devoured his ramen as calmly as he could. This ramen almost rivaled That of Ichiraku's. Ino finished her Sushi platter and Naruto left the money to pay the bill. They left the diner and started walking around the shops. Naruto had taken the liberty of getting Ino a stuffed Toad. Minutes later they wound up at a small field of wild flowers, naruto sat down against a tree, while Ino Laid across Naruto's Lap, looking up at the stars while holding her stuffed toad. Naruto had picked up a purple wildflower and tucked in her hair.

"I don't think I've said it yet, but you lol beautiful Ino-Chan" Naruto said.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun I dont get to hear that very often." Ino replied while blushing.

The sun had set,and Naruto and Ino were heading back towards the Yamanaka residence arm in arm. Once they got to her door, Naruto gave Ino a hug and started to turn away. Ino then dropped her toad by the door, Grabbed his arm, and spun him back to face her.

Naruto was taken by shock when Ino pecked him on the lips.

"Ino-Chan... Did...did you just-"

"Yes I did. But i need you to figure something out first."

"What's that?"

"You need to figure out if you're ready to have me." She said, looking into his eyes, arms wrapped around his neck.

Naruto nodded "I dont see why I wouldn't be ready to have you." He said, kissing her forehead.

Ino blushed at this, and after a few moments Ino picked up her toad and walked inside. Once she was inside, Naruto then started walking home. He was happy. Probably the happiest he'd been in a long Time.

**With Ino**

"So how did your date go?" Inoichi asked.

(END CHAPTER 3)

Okay so this chapter was relatively easy to write. I felt that if Hinata never wound up with Naruto, she'd be with Kiba... I dunno, just something about those two... Also I know my pacing kinda sucks and it seems like Naruto and Ino were rushed, but its just how I write. Anyways, I do know that my chapters are relatively short, but I prefer to only put so much into one chapter, plus I'm doing every bit of writing from my phone, so even then I cant really tell how many words I have in a chapter. Anyways, Thank you all for the support and advice, Keep the R&R's coming!

Next chapter: Apologize.


	4. Apologize

*dodges various thrown objects* yeah I deserved that... Anyways I'm back. To be honest I don't like writing long chapters... Thats why with every story that I've EVER written, I've kept the chapters under 2 or 3 thousand words. And honestly I'd prefer more short chapters than a few Chapters that are longer. ANYWAYS... ONTO THE STORY.

Previously...

"Sakura..."

"I'm sorry... " *Sakura runs away*

Chapter 4:Apologize

A few weeks had passed, news of Naruto and Ino's relationship had got out. Though Sakura wouldn't admit it, She was jealous. Every day, Sakura's mind wandered, thinking about the blonde... She hadn't seen him since that day. That day. She had her chance to apologize, but she didn't. Ino had talked with her about it, but she didn't want to do it.

*Flashback, 3 weeks ago, Haruno residence*

Sakura was in the kitchen doing the dishes when she heard a knock at the front door. She quickly dried her hands off and went to open the door.

"Ino, what's up?" She said, letting her friend in.

"Not much forehead, just checking on you. You've been distant lately. Everyone's been worried. Is everything okay?" Ino asked

Sakura let out a sigh, "I'm fine. I've just been working longer hours at the hospital." Sakura lies.

Ino gives her a stern look. "You and I both know that is a lie Sakura." Ino says. "What is wrong. Spill it."

Sakura stayed silent for a few moments before speaking up. "He's mad at me. I know it. He did the one thing that I asked of him and I pushed him away."

"Pushed who away? You mean Naru-Kun?"

Sakura nods before she realizes the suffix added onto Naruto's name. "Wait NARU-KUN?!" She yelled.

"Yeeaahh about that..." Ino said scratching the back of her head while blushing nervously.

"Anyways," she continued "All you need to do I apologize to him, then again if you do, he'll probably ask why, but that's not the issue."

Sakura let out a started to form in her eyes.

"Sakura, why are you so against going to apologize to him?"

"I'm afraid he wont forgive me okay." Sakura started sobbing. "I've already said why."

Ino let out a short laugh. "You do realize we are talking about the one person that is possibly the most forgiving person in the world, right? Were talking about NARUTO for Kami's sake!"

Sakura wiped her eyes. Ino was right. She could trust that Naruto would forgive her.

"I'm giving you three weeks. If you haven't apologized by then, I'm going to drag you to Naru-kun's house so that he gets Said apology." Ino said in a brash tone.

*Present day*

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Ino had talked to her. Ino said that if she was going to say anything she had to do it soon before he went on his next mission. Which was tomorrow. Sakura had never been much of a procrastinator, but this was different. This was something she didn't know if she could do.

"I hope he's in a good mood today." Sakura said to herself as she headed out to find him.

***With Naruto and Ino***

The blonde couple was headed to Ichiraku's ramen stand. This was the last day together before they would be separated for an extensive amount of time. A month to be exact. Naruto protested against it, considering that The two blondes were almost inseparable since the night they got together. Well, almost.

An Anbu ninja with a jaguar mask dropped in front of the couple.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Lady Tsunade needs to see you immediately. "

Ino made to follow her boyfriend, but was stopped.

"I'm sorry miss Yamanaka, she wants to see him alone." The agent said.

Ino sighed. "fine." She turns to Naruto. "Come back soon." She smiled

"I will." Naruto says as he kisses her cheek and then jumped away across some roof tops.

Ino turned and walked off. She decided to go find Sakura. Little did she know, Sakura was already off to go find Naruto.

*Time skip 5 minutes *

Tsunade hears a knock on the door. "its about time he's here" she says to herself.  
"Come in!" She orders.

"you wanted to see me?" Naruto asks.

"yes, get in here and sit down."

Naruto does as he's told and sits in the chair across from her.  
"What is it Baa-chan?"

"Stop calling me that! Anyways, the details of your mission are in this scroll. You will be heading towards an island north of the border for a scouting mission. Rumor has it there is a new clan. I want you to investigate it. Its going to be an S ranked mission so keep quiet about it. Ok Thats one thing I called you here for. The second reason Is that you will have a new teammate to replace Sasuke."

Naruto groans.

"Oh stop your you'll like your new teammate. Your new teammate will be one that you are quite close to. Ino Yamanaka."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Your girlfriend is part of your squad."

"B-but what about the Ino-Shika-Cho?! How are you going to-" Naruto spouted off.

"I've already dealt with that. Ino's cousin Inomi will take her place."

Naruto couldn't keep his jaw from hitting the floor. After a few moments, the blonde finally managed to regain his composure.

"So does Ino-Chan know about the team changes?"

"Not yet. You will be the one to tell her." Tsunade says.

"Alright, ill let her know." Naruto says with a nod, turning to walk out.

"OH and Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

Tsunade throws a vest at him.

"You have been promoted to Chunin rank for your completion of the Sasuke retrieval mission." Tsunade says with a smile.

"Thank you Baa-Chan. I wont let you down." Naruto says as he walks out the door.

***With Ino***

Ino had managed to make it back home and was about to open the door until she heard a voice call out her name.

"INO!"

Ino turns around, trying to figure out who called her name. She looked through the crowd to find Sakura running up to her.

"Sakura? Hey what's up?" Ino asked.

"I wanted (Pant) to see (pant) if you knew where Naruto was." Sakura says, slightly out of breath.

"So of all the days you could have picked, you picked the last one. Honestly I would've never pegged you as the procrastinator type forehead!" Ino mused.

"Yeah yeah. Where is he?" Sakura groaned.

"He's in lady Tsunade's office right now. But he should be done soon. You might be able to meet up with him if you hurry."

When Sakura heard this she wasted no time getting there. She hopped across roofs, and at some point, interrupted Kakashi's reading session after tripping over his foot. But she did a little roll and kept going until she reached the Hokage's tower. She waited by the main door outside for a few minutes until it opened, revealing Naruto reading his mission scroll. Sakura then called out to him.

"Naruto!"

"Huh? Oh Sakura! Hey what's up?"

There was an unsettling silence between the two and Naruto was first to break it.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto... C-Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure. Your my teammate after all. What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Naruto I said I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Naruto, the day you came back. I'm sure you remember it right?" Sakura asked.

Naruto thinks back and then nods

"Look I'm sorry. I'm sorry I acted the way that I did. I'm sorry for Everything I've put you through. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. Sakura was tearing up "I shouldn't have snapped on you about Sasuke and I was out of line and-"

Within seconds Naruto's arms were around her as she cried out. She felt truly terrible for what she made Naruto go through, And he recognized that.

"I was never mad at you Sakura. Never. If anything I was worried that you'd still be mad at me. Ino-Chan said otherwise, but I still had my doubts. Looks like I was wrong Sakura."

After a couple more moments, The two Broke the embrace. Sakura had some questions and shell be damned if he doesn't answer them.

"So Naruto, you finally made Chunin. I'm proud of I also noticed you dropped the -Chan off my name and gave it to Ino. Care to explain how you managed to get ahold of Ino pigs heart?!" Sakura says with a smirk. Naruto swears Sakura is hiding her Killer Intent behind this.

"We'll have plenty of time to discuss that on our next mission in the morning. The whole team is going. We leave in the morning. Meet at the northern gate. I'll explain everything Then." Naruto says as he makes a Hand sign and poofs away.

Sakura sighs. Her job was finished. She did what she didn't have to. But she felt it was needed. "Mission accomplished" Sakura says to herself as she heads home to prepare for her mission.

AND CUT!

Naruto: ITS TOO LATE TO APOLOGIIIIZE ITS TOO LAAAATE!

Sakura: SHUT UP NARUTO

Me:*Sigh* cant you two just get along?

Sakura: Maybe if he stop being stupid!

Ino: HEY HANDS OFF MY MAN FOREHEAD!

Me:Oh Kami why?

So, I thought that was a good place to stop things. I know some people are going to whine that the chapter(s) are too short, but you take what you get. ANYWAYS thanks for reading and please be sure to R&R! It helps tremendously with my motivation! Until next chapter, PEACE!


	5. The New Clan Part 1

HEY GUYS did ya miss me?! Here is your next chapter. Even though I asks for 5 OC's I at least Got 3. I applaud those three people. Shout outs will be done at the end of the next chapter when we meet the OC's. So here goes nothing!

Chapter 5: The New Clan! (Part 1)

Naruto was on his way back to Ino. The new team seven had a mission. And Ino had to get ready quickly. Naruto was jumping across roofs, careful to avoid Sakura's. (their roof always collapsed) he was a few feet from the shop before he called out to Ino as she was leaving.

"INO-CHAN!". Ino turns her gaze to the incoming figure.

"Hm? Oh Naru-Kun! What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Team seven has a mission that starts tomorrow morning." Naruto huffed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me? Other than saying goodbye to me for a while." Ino questions.

"Oh yeah, Tsunade baa-Chan told me that you've been reassigned to team 7. Isn't that great?!"

Ino's face lit up with joy but was then crushed.

"But what about team 10? What about Ino-Shika-Cho?!"

"Dont worry princess, she is having your cousin replace you... Inomi, i think it was?" Naruto said.

This statement made Ino fall on the ground laughing. "oh Kami! Haha that's a good one Naruto. But seriously?" Ino looked up to see how serious Naruto's face looked.

"Oh... You weren't joking... But why am I being reassigned?" Ino asked.

"We are down by one squad member. And Grandma Tsunade Chose you." Naruto explains.

"Oh. Well all I can say is that Shika and Choji are going to have a tough time with her." Ino joked

"Why is that?

"She's a more violent version of me... Almost practically my twin! The only differences really, are levels of violence and our hair color. But that doesn't matter." Ino Trailed off.

After a few moments of silence Naruto spoke up.  
"We leave tomorrow morning. Get some rest and Pack as much as you can. We might be gone a while. I'll tell you two the details of our mission on our way there." Naruto said as he planted a kiss on his Girlfriend's cheek.

Just as Naruto was about to bolt away, Ino called out to him.

"Congrats on making Chunin Naru-Kun!"

"Thanks Dear!" He shouts as he's bolting back to his apartment.

***Three hours later***

**In Naruto's mindscape**

"Transformation complete!" The fox growled.

"What?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

"Your eyes, human. I have completed their transformation." Kurama said. "Now leave me. I want to rest."

Naruto's head Shot up off his pillow, His eyes were burning. He rushed to his sink and started to wash them out, relieving the pain. After a few moments Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked up into the mirror. Gone were his Red Sharingan eyes that were given to him. His eyes now were glowing purple with a ripple pattern.

"The Rinnegan. So this is what Pervy sage spoke of. I must go and see Lady Tsunade!" Naruto exclaims as he throws on some clothes, running to the Hokage's office where Tsunade was passed out.

Lady Tsunade was not the heaviest sleeper. But with the right amount of Sake, she could be the heaviest sleeper in existence. She was indeed passed out on her desk, face down on some paperwork. Bottle in one ham and A Pen in the other. But nothing could prepare her for possibly the worst awakening in her life.  
SLAM!

"GRANDMA TSUNADE!" Naruto yelled.  
The Sennin's head shot off her desk, throwing the bottle directly at Naruto. Only for him to repel it.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" Naruto says as the bottle flies back at the wall.

"Woah... Thats new." Naruto thought.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA WHY ARE YOU UP SO LATE, AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THAT BOTTLE?!" Tsunade yells as she stares at Naruto, only to realize something was off about him. Wait.

"Those eyes... I've seen..*Gasp* that orphan kid! This is the Rinnegan!"

Tsunade's mind was threatening to explode until she got a handle on them.

"Naruto. Go back home. Rest while you can before your mission. When you come back, I will discuss this with you and the council. Understood?"

"Hai!" Naruto says, "but can you do something for me?"

"What is that?" Tsunade questions.

"Make the burning go away. Please?" Naruto begged.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but that is something only the fox can deal with. I cant mess with something of this caliber. If I do anything, you could go blind."

Naruto sighs, "Maybe it will go away after a little more rest." He says, walking back to his home.

A few minutes later Naruto was back in his bed, fast asleep.

***8 hours Later***

BANG BANG BANG

Naruto's head shot off his pillow.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA ITS 10:00 WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE 3 HOURS AGO!"

"Damn it" Naruto said looking at his clock. "Hold on Sakura I need to get dressed!"

Naruto literally hops into his clothes and throws his bag onto his back just as Naruto's door flies open.

"NARUTO YOU-"

"Okay lets go!" Naruto says, walking out his door.

"Ino is waiting at the gate. Lets get going. Its not polite to keep your girlfriend waiting." Sakura teased.

"Guess not... " Naruto says as he hops across roofs, making his way to the main gate. Naruto as usual was excited that he got to see his girlfriend today, but his happiness was shot down once he saw Ino glaring at him, a single tick mark on her forehead.

"NARU-KUN YOU BAKA, WHY WERE YOU LATE?!" Ino yells, hitting Naruto upside the head.

"I'm sorry Ino-Chan but I didn't sleep well at all. You can thank my sealed friend for that." he says, glaring at where his seal was.

"YOU THINK THAT IS A LEGITIMATE EXCUSE!" The two females exploded.

"Actually it I when it has something to do with my eyes!" Naruto says, flashing his eyes at the two kunoichi.

"Naruto... Your eyes... What happened?" The pink haired girl asked.

"We need to get going. I'll explain the mission details after I explain my eyes." Naruto says.

"Hai"  
"Hai"

With that, the three ninja jumped into the trees and starts to make their way south.

***Meanwhile***

"Sir, Who should we gather next?"

The masked figure pondered for a moment.

"I have a couple in mind. There is a Rogue Ninja from the Hidden Fog village. His name is Kumoru. While you are doing that, I will fetch someone not too far from me. Itachi Uchiha." The figure says, giving a look that screams Killer Intent.

"Hai Sir. Will be done" The woman turns to leave only to be stopped.

"He will not be an easy one to capture. Nor convince. Be very cautious and take Sasori and Kisame with you."

"Hn." The woman walks out. Leaving the masked man to his thoughts.

"Project Tsuki No Me will begin shortly. Then, this world will end in flames."

***Back with Squad 7***

The trio had decided to make camp not too far from their objective, after a few minutes of eating in silence, Sakura decided to speak up.

"So are you going to tell us about your eyes?"

*Sigh* "I guess there's no better Time than now. Alright I'll tell you." Naruto says. "Okay so the whole thing with my eyes is a not so complicated mess. You know how I got the Sharingan from HIM?" Naruto says, putting more emphasis on 'Him'.

"Yes, but what does that-" Ino was cut off.

"I was just getting to that. Well there are ways of achieving the eyes that I have. One, you have Senju chakra, like me and have some Uchiha in you, or 2 you have them implanted. Thats what the Pervy sage told me anyways." (Not sure I I got that right, but I'm rolling with it.)

"So does this change anything? About how you fight or anything?" Sakura asked.

"From what I understand, it should, but it will have to be tested once this mission is over. I've already used one weird Jutsu since I've had these eyes, but I'm not exactly sure how I did it. All I know is that when Grandma Tsunade threw her sake at me, it went flying away."

"Woah.. This should be an interesting conversation with Lady Tsunade." Sakura thought.

"so you never really explained the mission to us Naruto-Kun." Ino reminded.

Naruto nods, "well to keep things simple, there is apparently a new clan in the land of fire, and we've been sent to investigate. "

"Do we know anything about them?" Sakura questions.

"No. Which Is why we were sent to investigate." Naruto explains.

"We should probably Get to sleep." Naruto says. "Sakura, you take the first watch. Then me, then Ino. However just in case... Sealing Jutsu, Privacy Barrier!" Naruto says, running through Hand seals.

The seal barrier went up and the trio prepared for the night. Sakura stayed in her ninja outfit because she had first watch. The two blondes in the group curled up to each other and fell asleep after a few kisses here and there. Sakura, giving a slightly jealous look. As the two blondes slept.

A few hours later Naruto was woken by Sakura. He gave her a nod and then sat himself up against a tree with Ino's head in his lap.

"She looks so peaceful." Naruto thinks.

"You two are cute, ya know." Sakura says.

"Yeah. I guess we are. Hehe."

"Just try not to get too touchy... You know how she is..." Sakura warns.

"Oh I know. Trust and believe. Now get some sleep. I'm not sure if we'll have to fight or not." Naruto says.

Sakura can only nod before she passes out.

Meanwhile, Naruto decides he's going to have a talk with Kurama to entertain himself.

***Mindscape***

"Yo Kurama!"

No response.

"KURAMA!"

"Calm down Human"

"I want to ask you something."

Kurama growls "What do you want now?"

"Why did you give me the Rinnegan? Wouldn't I have been fine with the Sharingan?"

"I'm afraid its far more complicated than that." A figure said, floating a few feet from the two.

"Who's there?!" Naruto calls out.

"Dont worry, I bring you no harm. Though you should respect elders I must say."

"Who are you?"

"I am the Rikodu Sennin. Or as your history books say, The Sage of 6 paths."

Naruto's jaw dropped. The sage of 6 paths was standing right in front of him.

"Father?! No. Impossible... I saw you die!" The fox said, clearly not believing the man in front of him was his father.

"You are correct, my son. I am dead. But right now I am merely just chakra."

"So why did you come to me? I mean, what are you here?" Naruto asks

"I come with a warning."

"A warning? What do you mean?"

"There is a dark force coming. One that will cause chaos in this world. I cannot say much about it though. The Main reason I am here is because of your Rinnegan. The reason you have it Is not because of my son here, it is because of me. I used what chakra I had left in order to give you this power to defend yourself."

"Well... Thanks Mr. Sage. I want to ask you a question. Is that okay?"

The sage Nods.

"Well I want to know why things sometimes fly away from me when they are about to hit me. I'm not really sure how to explain it." Naruto says.

"Ahhh yes. That would be your Deva Path. The path that can manipulate gravitational forces. It gives you the power to repel or attract enemies. Though this is only one of 6." He explains.

"So you mean that there are more abilities?"

"Hai. Another one of these abilities is part of the Animal path, which allows you to summon a wide variety of animals."

"That makes sense, I guess. But what about my summoning contract with the toads?" Naruto queries.

"Well, in all honesty, I'm not sure. Summoning contracts weren't very popular for those with the Rinnegan."

"I see. So you said there are 6 different powers, right? So what are the other 4?"

"The other 4 paths are the Asura Path, which allows you to summon mechanized armor and weapons, The Human path will grant you the power to read ones mind by placing your hand on said person, and yanking their soul from them. This will kill the person, but it will provide you with intelligence that said being had. The next path is.. Well more defensive in nature. The next path is the Preta Path. This Allows you to absorb chakra in any form. Essentially, you will be able to absorb any Ninjutsu that is 'thrown' at you. You can also absorb the Chakra of a person just by touching them as well."

Naruto was very joyful. "Wait so you mean that I can take someone out just by touching them?! COOL!"

"Pipe down Boy. Let me finish. The Last Path is the Naraka path. This has Two abilities. Like the Human path, the Naraka path is useful for gaining information. The first ability of the Naraka, is to be able to restore Using the King of Hell. Basically, its a giant head that you can walk into and it will heal you. However, with my son's healing powers, you wont need it for that. Now the second Ability is interrogation. Basically, all you need to do is subdue the person, and ask questions while the 'King' is present, and after answers are given, the Statue will pass judgement. If they speak the truth they will live, yet be very exhausted. However if they lie-" the sage was cut off.

"They will die."

"Precisely. Now I haven't got much time left" the sage says. "the glowing means that ill be gone. So lets answer any last questions before I go" the sage says.

"Hai, I only have one question. You said dark forces. Can you elaborate on that?"

"Unfortunately I cannot. While I am the Rikodu Sennin, I am still not able to tell what the future holds specifically." The sage says as the glowing gets brighter.

"Looks like its time to go. Until we meet again Naruto."

The sage was gone. Naruto wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He will have to bring this up during the council meeting. Not long after he left his mindscape, he woke Ino for her watch.

"Ino-Chan, wake up. Its your watch."

"Grr. But Naru-kun!" She whispers in a whining tone. She stopped complaining after Naruto had kissed her, which she gladly accepted. Minutes later Ino was sat up while Naruto was asleep with his head in her lap while Ino ran her fingers through his hair.

(END CHAPTER)

Extras!

Naruto: Hey Sakura!

Sakura: What do you want Baka?

Naruto: You know what question I really wanted to ask the sage?

Sakura: Oh Kami... What?

Naruto: * rubs his hands together and points at her sandals* WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOSSSSSSEEEEE.

Ino: HAHAHAHAHAHA Naruto!

Sakura: *Knocks Naruto upside the head and starts laughing*

Me: Oh Kami... Why Me...

Okay guys, I'm so sorry you couldn't get to see what the new clan is, I felt like this chapter was getting too long. (I'll remind you that I do my writing from my Phone.) ill try to post the next chapter within the next 2 weeks. So Tell me What you think of this chapter!


	6. The new clan part 2

Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! And here we meet our OC's! So I'm not gonna keep you waiting much longer. So here we Go!

Previously...

"so you never really explained the mission to us Naruto-Kun." Ino reminded.

Naruto nods, "well to keep things simple, there is apparently a new clan in the land of fire, and we've been sent to investigate. "

The New Clan Part 2!

The next morning had come. Naruto was asleep next to Ino while she had talked with Sakura. Lady Tsunade didn't give them any time constraints, so the two had decided to leave him be for now.

"So what is he like?" Sakura asks.

"what do you mean?" Ino says, slightly confused.

Sakura sighs. "Ok lets start with this. Does he treat you right?"

"Of course he does! He actually spoils me. Probably the best Boyfriend I've ever had."

"I see," Sakura says. "Does he act the slightest bit different? Ya know, maybe a little less annoying than normal?"

"Actually he does, but that doesn't stop him from being loud all the time."

"Thats kinda what I meant. " Sakura sweat drops.

***Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf***

"Why have you summoned us Hokage-sama?" Shikaku asks

"Pipe down. Now, I have summoned the counsel here today, because I have rather interesting news."

"Well what is it?" One of the elders asked.

"A couple of nights ago, Naruto busted into my office. Now what I am going to say is not to leave this room. Am I clear?" Tsunade questions.

"Crystal." Choza says while others nod.

"very well. When naruto busted into my office, my defensive instincts took over and I threw something at him. Before I could recognize who it was, the object was repelled by a weird jutsu."

"Just get to your point Princess Tsunade!" Danzo calls out.

Tsunade Glares at him. Sending a massive wave of killer intent.

"The village has gained a new powerful set of eyes that will surpass even the Uchiha clans' Sharingan. And Naruto has it."

"what are you talking about M'Lady?" Asked one of the civilians.

"Anyone here ever hear about the Legendary Rinnegan?"

Whispers were heard around the room.

"I can tell you for sure that I've seen them. Twice, now after seeing Naruto."

"When was the first time?" Inoichi asked.

"During One of the Great wars, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and I ran into three orphans. Their Names were Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato. Nagato had the Rinnegan. Jiraiya had told me and Orochimaru to go on ahead, While he stayed behind with them and trained them to be able to defend themselves. Since then, we haven't heard from or about any of them."

Everyone in the room nodded in understanding. For a few moments, the room was filled with silence.

"So where is the Uzumaki boy at now?" Choza asks.

"Right now he Is headed to the southern part of the land of fire on an S class mission." Tsunade replies. "However," she continued. "There is one other reason I have called you here. As you know, Naruto returned to the village about one month ago. However there was some news that was quite shocking."

One of the civilian council members spoke up. "Just Get on with it!"

Tsunade sent a wave of killer intent, shutting the man up.

"Whether it be a good thing or not. Jiraiya,the toad sage and Uchiha Sasuke, are dead."

Everyone except Inoichi, Ms Haruno, and Tsunade were shocked. Various words were spoken.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LORD UCHIHA IS DEAD?! HE COULDNT HAVE BEEN TAKEN DOWN! NOONE IS STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE DOWN LORD UCHIHA-" exclaimed Dimara of the civilian council.

"That uchiha was nothing short of a traitor." Shikaku says, cutting the man off.

"What about Lord Jiraiya?" The Haruno asked.

"He died as a result of Sasuke Uchiha's attack. A Chidori to the heart to be specific." The hokage replied.

"And sasuke?"

Tsunade knew that her answer would set the civilian council members off. So she was as blunt as possible.

"After seeing Jiraiya fall, Naruto temporarily lost control over the 9 tails. There was barely anything left of him."

Just as she predicted, the civilian council had an uproar.

"NO! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"I WANT THAT DEMON EXECUTED!"

"AVENGE THE UCHIHA!"

"PUT THAT THING TO DEATH!"

"BANISH HIM!"

Inoichi was seething.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yells, "HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE YOU TO REALIZE THAT HE IS NOT THE DEMON! IF HE WAS, HE WOULD NOT BE DATING MY DAUGHTER!"

At this outburst, Inoichi had shut the council up and had everyone's eyes on him.

"You dumbass civilians fail to recognize the difference between a container, and the contained. As a matter of fact, from everything I have been told by him, and everything that Uzumaki Naruto has shown me is evidence enough."

"Evidence enough for what Inoichi?" Tsunade spoke.

"Half of the civilian councils' execution."

This statement struck everyone in the room like a line drive to the head with a softball. (And we all know that softballs are the complete opposite of soft...)

"What do you mean Inoichi?" Danzo asks.

Inoichi began to explain everything Naruto had told him.

***FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!***

**3 weeks ago, Yamanaka residence**

Naruto had walked over to see if Inoichi had any idea what he should get Ino for her birthday. Little did he know, Inoichi had a few questions for him.

*Knock knock*

"Ah hello Naruto-San. What brings you here? You know that Ino is at the shop right now, right?" He says.

"Yes sir, and I actually have a question to you."

"Really? Well I guess I can say the same thing. Come in, sit down, I just made some tea." He says, inviting Naruto to come in.

Grabbing the tea an handing naruto a cup before sitting down he asks, "So, what do you want to know?"

"I actually need help figuring out what I should get for Ino-Chan's birthday? I figured you would know."

"Of course! I'd be happy to help! Here's a hint... Necklaces." The man said.

"Really? That simple eh?"

"Yeah. Though make sure you keep the color Green out of It... She hates green."

"Gotcha..."

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Yamanaka-san?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, right. Well I heard about some of your past through My daughter, during that talk of ours I mentioned before you two went out that night. I must say, you are really strong to have made It this far. I've seen the scars. Both mental and physical. Compared to the stuff I see in the T&I Department, your experiences are among the worst I've seen. You truly are a strong man. I want to thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you. I may not be able to forgive the civilians for what they've done to me. I know that some of the civi council was involved... All of those scars will be with me for the rest of my life. I would have said something about it to lord third, but I couldn't say anything though because noone would have believed me. But its all in the past. They don't matter to me anymore..." Naruto rambles on before a silence ran through the room. "Well I've gotta go and get Ino-Chan's present." Naruto says as he walks out, giving a two finger salute.

"That Naruto is really something. But someone must be told."

***Flashback ends***

"So is my explanation enough? No. Because right now, everything would be hearsay." Inoichi says.

"You are correct. But we will hear Naruto's side of this." She says, glaring at the civilian council members, clearly feeling Tsunade's Killer intent.

"Even then. Is the proof enough?" Danzo asks.

"You'll believe when you see."

***In Amegakure***

"Konan. Have you brought him?"

*Panting* "No.. I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do... He's stronger than pain. Forgive me?" Konan says as she falls to a knee.

"I told you not to underestimate him!" The masked man yells. He's currently fuming.

"So he's stronger than me is he?" A figure appears, Purple eyes glowing. "Perhaps I shall go and see what this man is capable of... What do you think, lord Uchiha?"

"No. I will handle this myself."

"Are you sure that he's worth the trouble? I mean come on. We just sent Konan out there and she's barely alive."

The uchiha didn't answer. He just gave a 'Hn' and left the room.

'Lord Uchiha... You are about as stupid as that Jinchuriki you chase.' Thought Nagato.

"He's going to get himself killed. He failed to capture the one tails, and thinks he can do things on his own. If he goes for his main target, he has no chance." Deidara says.

***Back with the NaruInoSaku squad***

The next morning came and The trio had packed up their camp, taken down their privacy barrier, and continued on their hunt for the next 5 minutes before Naruto had sensed a chakra signature up head.

"Stop. NOW." Naruto orders.

"Why? What, did you sense something?" Ino asked.

"Shhh"

Naruto had indeed sensed something with his Rinnegan. It was a female Kunoichi with incredible chakra reserves.

"Woah..."

"What? What is it?" Sakura asks impatiently.

"Kunoichi, 12 O'clock, half a mile out. Incredible amount of chakra. It seems like she doesn't know we are here. Lets get as close as we can without being discovered." Naruto says.

"Hai"

"Hai"

"Lets go."

Within a few moments, they were standing a dozen yards away from the female, keeping their chakra masked as best as they could. However this didn't seem to go unnoticed.

"What the hell are they doing?" The Kunoichi asks herself.

"Oh well. Time to find out." She tells herself, throwing a kunai into the bushes where Naruto was hiding.

"You can stop trying to hide. Honestly, I've seen better hiding from academy students than you. All three of you Come out now." She says.

No response.

"Hm. Not doing it willingly eh?" *Sigh* "Oh well. UNIVERSAL PULL!"

The trio found themselves being dragged Into the clearing in front of the kunoichi. All three of them having looks of Naruto figured out what this jutsu was connected to.

"How did you sense us?" Ino asks, looking up, clearly shocked.

"Please, I sensed you from 1 mile away. Honestly. Are all you hidden leaf Shinobi that stupid?" She asks them.

"Who.. Who are you?" Naruto asks the woman.

"I should be asking you the same? And why are you on the Rinne Clan's Territory?"

"Rinne clan?" Naruto questions the kunoichi.

This was the first full view of the woman he had gotten. She was clad in a Black and purple outfit, much like Sakura's. She wore a headband with a symbol Resembling the rinnegan on it. Her hair was mid back length and dark blue. Almost like THAT uchiha.

"Naruto, dont tell her anything." Sakura says, a look of worry in her eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto spoke up.

"We were sent here by The Hokage on a reconnaissance mission. We had received reports of a new clan or tribe being set up here." Naruto explains.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA I TOLD YOU-"

"well I'm sorry to disappoint you three, but your Intel is only half right. This clan has existed since before the 3rd great ninja war. Now get up off the ground. You three are coming with me."

"What?"

"You want to know more? You go through our leader first."

The three had no choice. The full extent of her power was unknown. The kunoichi had noticed that Naruto's eyes were clearly almost the same as hers but was not going to say anything about it yet.

As the 4 Shinobi made it to the gates, the leaf trio discovered that this city was absolutely amazing. It had tall buildings like Ame, Sandy grounds like Suna, weird shaped houses like Kumo, in short, it was beautiful.

"How have you managed to keep this place hidden? I mean, with buildings like this, how could you miss it?"

"Everything will be explained after you speak with Lady Tsubaki. Now stop talking and stay silent until She asks you a question." The woman spat.

"Hai" the trio reply, following their guide closely as they were getting stares while walking through the city. Especially Naruto. Within a matter of minutes, the 4 of them were in a building similar to the Hokage's tower, standing in front of a woman at her desk.

The woman couldn't be older than 30, and her eyes are what stuck out the most. The Rinnegan shone brightly. Her hair was Bright Blue and came down to her shoulders. Her outfit was much like Tsunade's from what was visible. Again, the only difference was the color. Purple and Black.

"Who have you brought to me Menowari? Who are these outsiders?" The woman asked.

"Lady Tsubaki, I found them scouting outside the walls. They were sent by the Leaf."

"Sent by the leaf eh? You, blond boy. Come forward." Tsubaki orders.

Naruto complies, while the other 2 are on a knee, looking at the ground sneaking glances at Naruto.

"who are you?" She asks, eyeing the boy.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki."

"What about Blondie over there?" Tsubaki says, obviously pointing at Ino, who at the time wasn't too disturbed by the nickname.

"That would be Ino Yamanaka Ma'am"

"And pinkie over there?" Sakura wants to glare at the woman.. She hates that name.

"Sakura Haruno." Naruto answers.

"Mhmm... now that that's out of the way, Please, Blondie, pinkie, stand and come to forward. Menowari, you may go."

"Hai, Lady Tsubaki." She says, leaving the room.

"Naruto. I have some questions for you, If you don't mind."

"Depending on what I is, I can give you an answer."

"Very well. First question. Is what Menowari said true? That you were on a reconnaissance mission?"

"Yes that is true. The Hokage sent us to check out the reports of a new clan." Naruto explains.

"Okay. For My next question, How do you have the level 3 Rinnegan? Noone outside this village Is supposed to have them."

"So I've noticed. You have them, and I'm guessing your Shinobi have them as well. Well I'll make it short, and because i Feel I can trust you, ill tell you a couple of other things." Naruto says, earning a nod from the Woman.

"I have the rinnegan because the Rikodu Sennin paid me and The 9 tailed fox a visit."

Everyone's jaw had dropped.

"What?! When did this happen Naru-Kun?" Ino questioned.

"Last night actually. I went into my seal to ask the nine tails why he gave me the rinnegan. But the sage interrupted him. As for why, I will not say until I speak with the Hokage." This earns a nod from the Older woman.

"Now if I may ask a few questions ma'am?" Naruto says.

"Go ahead.."

"How do you all have the Rinnegan, and what did you mean by a stage 3 Rinnegan?" Naruto asks.

Tsubaki took a deep breath. This was going to be a long story...

(END CHAPTER)

Sakura: KAMI DAMMIT Naruto!

Naruto: What?! Its not my fault she sensed us!

Ino: Actually it kinda is Naru-Kun...

Naruto:seriously Ino-Hime! Whose side you on?

Ino: My own...

BOOM CLIFFHANGER! maybe... Kinda... I dunno. Anyways, there are Two of the 6 OC's I give credit to our Guest Eddie, for Tsubaki. And Menowari was my creation. Now, as for the next chapter, I cannot promise a release time for it unfortunately. I know I seems like there is a HUGE Plot hole in this chapter, but I promise that will be resolved in the coming chapters. However I will be working on a new project. For my followers, I hope you check that out when I release It. As always, thank you for reading, and Let me know what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 7

Bright side to life 7

Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Bright side to life. No I'm not dead, but I'm sorry I couldn't get this out any sooner, but school has really taken its toll… Anyway, There are more OC's in this chapter, And credit will be given to the respective peeps at the end of this chapter.

Shikamaru: Troublesome right?

Me: Very.

Ino: Korra-Kuuuunnnnn come herreeee!

Me: oh kami...

PREVIOUSLY...

"How do you all have the Rinnegan, and what did you mean by a stage 3 Rinnegan?" Naruto asks.

Tsubaki took a deep breath. This was going to be a long story...

CHAPTER 7: The 2 Jinchuriki

*sigh* "Well I guess this would be expected to someone to have a brand new Rinnegan. I trust that the Rikodu Sennin told you of its powers, Naruto?"

"Hai, He did."

"Very well. Well what I Meant by a stage 3 is that our eyes go from One ring to two rings to three, it is almost self explanatory. As for how we all have the Rinnegan, well no one really knows why, but the founder of this clan was Shiken-Rinne as far as we know... "

"That's kinda weird ttebayo."

"How so?" The woman asks.

"My sensei said that he had a student who possessed the Rinnegan..."

"One like yours?" Tsubaki says, staring at him, analyzing him.

"Hai." Naruto confirmed.

The Woman stood up from her desk. And called for one of her subordinates.

"YAMATO-ITO!" Her voice booms, almost louder than Tsunade's.

The door busts open as a tall male about 6'3 rushes in, Kunai drawn.

"Lady Tsubaki?!"

"Yes, I called you here. Now listen up. I need you to take these 3 on a tour around the clan. After you do that, bring them back. I have a message for the Hokage they can take back. Hai?"

"Hai Tsubaki-Sama." Yamato-Ito turns to the trio in the room.

Tsubaki leans back in her chair and begins to think.

'So he's a Jinchuriki too. I wonder how SHE will take this. However, once the Leaf hears we have a jinchuriki, they'll want it in their village. Which is good. I can't risk these so called, 'Akatsuki' to get her. We've stayed hidden this long. It is time to reveal ourselves to the world.'

***With the 'Tour'***

"So your Name is Yamato-Ito? Right?" Ino asks

"Hai, and you guys are..."

"Ino"

"Sakura"

"Naruto" everyone replies with their respective names.

"Ahh thanks for clearing that up." He says, giving the Girls a wink.

Naruto sees this and says, "Watch it... Ino is mine. Sakura... Well you can try... But try too hard and you're gonna need a hospital." He says, sweat dropping.

Yamato chuckled at this. "Well since you three introduced yourselves, its only fair that I do the same, even though you already know mine, ill tell you again." he says, turning to face them. "My Name is Yamato-Ito Rinne, and I'm Lady Tsubaki's Left Hand man."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Sakura says.

"Likewise. Now, if you look to your Left, you will see the Clan head's home. AKA, lady Tsubaki's home." Yamato continued to show the trio around, telling them some of the history, and stealing occasional glances at Sakura. When Yamato was done, he offered a meal to them before they left. Only thing he worried about was running into HER.

A few minutes more of touring the clan and some boring moments where Yamato hits on Sakura and a lot Naruto and Ino's nerves later, the squad was on their way to the exit. But As fate soul have it, Yamato's luck wouldn't be on his side...

*SMACK* "AND DONT COME BACK AGAIN DEMON!" *SLAM*

The contact from the punch could be heard for blocks, and the slam, well... Let's just say he might need a new door. But that last word. Demon... That word struck a Nerve for Naruto. His last nerve. Yamato seemed to cringe as Naruto released a huge wave of Killer intent.

"I'd know that phrase anywhere." Naruto growls.

"I knew I noticed something familiar about her chakra." Kurama says, head raised and ears perked up. "It's the Saiken... She's the jinchuriki of the Rokubi." Kurama says, almost excitedly.

'Oh no. This is not good. Just like when he was little...' Ino thought.

"Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto turns to the Girl laying on the ground and starts running to help her.

"No! Don't go near that Girl!" Yamato-Ito calls out to him as He runs to catch up. But it was all pointless as Naruto had reached his destination.

"Hey, you alright?" Naruto asks, offering the girl a hand.

"Go away." She says, "I don't want your help." She says, getting up to go over to the wall and plop back down. Naruto however despite her words, had followed her.

"We may not want the help, but it is needed. I feel that we aren't so different. I've heard that word the man called you. I know I all too well and what it does to people like us."

"You dont mean?"

"Yes, I'm a Jinchuriki. I've been called a demon for as long as I can remember." Naruto says as Ino, Sakura and Yamato-Ito came up behind him.

The girl took a moment to gather what she had just been told until the man above her held out a hand.

'If lady Tsubaki hears about this, I'm a dead man.' The Man thought to himself. But it was too late, Tsubaki had already known about the Encounter as It happened. She appeared in front of the group. Yamato's eyes went wide.

"Yamato-Ito Rinne. MY OFFICE NOW." Tsubaki yells, causing the group to flinch, Yamato more so before he shunshined away.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Lily Rinne. Leave the City now."

"WHAT?!" The four yell out.

"Lady Tsubaki!? Why are you telling me to go?!"

There A minute of silence before Tsubaki motioned for the 4 to come closer...

"Trust and believe, I'm not mad, despite how I sent Yamato away. But as Mr. Uzumaki here knows, the Akatsuki are coming for the tailed beasts, and it's only a matter of time before they come here and discover us." She says in her most convincing tone.

Naruto ran these thoughts through his head. Only, something didn't add up.

"Wait, so you mean that you actually planned this entire meeting out? You wanted us to take Lily-San in the first place?" Naruto says, almost in a questioned tone.

"Yes, but I had to let another Jinchuriki find her before she made Chunin. Plus knowing the Leaf, they would love to have another jinchuriki. And as you can see, it worked out in the clans' favor." Tsubaki says.

"One question though, I already know the answer, but I want to hear it from you, Leader-san." Ino says.

"And what would that be?" Tsubaki asked.

"What makes you think she'll leave willingly?" Ino questions the older female.

"She's right. This may be a horrible place, but it is still my home." Lily says, giving a pout.

"Why would you call this place home? After everything you've been through? And you can't tell me that you are not treated as bad as I saw." Naruto says. "I've seen enough to know that you have been treated just as badly as I. You can't tell any of us about not having any scars. Because most of us Jinchuriki do. Except for the Shukaku jinchuriki, he's a tough bastard..." He finishes with a chuckle.

Lily opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Naruto was right, but then again,

But a few moments later his tone drops as he turns to Tsubaki.

"Why didn't you take her in? You knew how she is treated."

"A Law passed by the Second Rinne clan council says that we can't do anything about our jinchuriki except to reseal it." Tsubaki states. "But starting today, I'm nullifying that law and she is to leave with you. Also make sure to give that scroll to the Hokage, my ancestors will be happy to know their dreams are about to come true."

Naruto nods and turns to lily. "I'll give you 90 minutes to pack up and say your goodbyes."

"No Need. I dont have anyone left here." She says, looking down. Naruto puts his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, you won't be alone anymore." He says as he gives the clan leader a gaze. "Is there anything else?"

"No, just make sure she's kept safe."

"Hai, she will be." Naruto says as he turns to the rest of his team. "Well, let's get going then. Tsunade Baa-Chan is expecting us back soon."

"Lets go then!" Sakura says as she kicks off and heads back towards the Leaf Village.

Sakura led the way while Ino and Naruto hung back with lily. Naruto couldn't tell, but something was off about Sakura. Something about her was a little off and Ino noticed it.

A few hours later Naruto spoke up and announced that a break was in order. Well, more like stopping for the night, but you get the point. The group had set up camp and were now sitting around a fire. Sakura occasionally stealing a few glances at Naruto, didn't go unnoticed by Ino. Around midnight, Sakura had woken Ino for her watch.

'Great, now I can figure out why she's been stealing looks at Naruto.' Ino thought as she prepared to use her mind transfer jutsu. However as she was getting ready to use it, her hand was grabbed.

"What the he-"

"Why?" the voice said.

"Have you not noticed how she's been looking at you this whole time?" Ino asks

"Yes, I'm fully aware of what Sakura has been doing… But that doesn't mean you should invade her privacy…. I'll talk to her in the morning… okay?" Naruto says, letting her hand go after a soft kiss.

"Okay… but let me know what's going on when you are done." Ino says.

"I will. Goodnight."

"I love you." She says squeezing his hand as he lays down.

"I love you too Ino-Chan."

***The next morning***

Naruto had watched as the sun came up. Today was the day they would arrive back at the village today was also the day that he had to speak to Sakura. He, well Ino, had to know why she'd been acting different… the more Naruto thought about it, the more he started to realize that she was acting a bit more like Hinata…

His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura came up next to him. They stood there for a moment and Sakura broke the silence.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" She asks.

"Why have you been stealing looks at me?" Naruto asks ever so casually.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asks, trying to play it off.

"Don't play dumb… you know exactly what I'm talking about… Do you have something to tell me?"

Sakura looks down, 'Well I guess it's now or not at all… but he's with Ino. Oh Kami how do I tell him...'

Sakura gave a sigh before she responds "I Like you…"

"Well I knew that-"

"No, Naruto-Kun… I mean more than just a friendly like… I Mean-" Sakura gets cut off.

"You Love me… don't you? This whole time?" Naruto inquires.

"Yes, that day that you came back my mother helped me realize that I was blindly chasing Sasuke, and completely leaving you out of the equation. She helped me realize that You had done everything I ever asked, even saved me a few times, while Sasuke didn't give a single damn." Sakura says.

***Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf***

"Lady Tsunade, the elders would like to speak with you. It seemed urgent." Shizune says as she walks through the door.

"What now?! Wasn't yesterday enough?!" she says, slamming a fist on her desk. "Send them in."

The two elders walked in as if on cue.

"Lady Tsunade. We have a matter we need to discuss with you. In regards to the Nine tails jinchuriki."

"What about him?" The Kage asked.

"you said that he possesses the Rinnegan. If this is true, we will need more." The elder says.

"And we will. So what point are you trying to make?" Tsunade asks.

"We want the boy to be in the CRA. With some restrictions of course." Koharu spoke.

"Why would I agree to enforce that Act on him? And what restrictions?"

"Normally we would choose who he marries, but we are feeling rather generous." Danzo says, stepping into the room.

"So let me guess, he Can pick who he marries?" she guesses.

"Precisely."

"How many wives?" Tsunade says calmly, trying not to lose her temper.

"At least three." Danzo says. "Also, I would like to add that all 3 will be placed under ANBU security. For obvious reasons."

"I see. When Naruto comes back, I'll summon the council… One, so you can hear his side of the story, which was already planned for. Two, he can be told about the CRA, and Three, so we can reveal his heritage." Tsunade says.

"No, we will not do that. We cannot reveal his heritage!" The elders yelled out.

"well guess what, if you want him in the CRA, then he WILL learn who his father and mother were." Tsunade says, filling the room with a ton of killing Intent.

The elders looked amongst themselves before nodding back at Tsunade.

"If That is all, then you are dismissed. Except for you. Danzo." She says almost hissing.

The other two elders walked out while Danzo stood at the desk. Tsunade wanted to know what Danzo was planning and she was going to find out.

END Chapter 7.

So first thing I'd like to address is that yes, I'm involving the CRA… am I going to have Naruto with 10 different females? NO. Right now I'm deciding between Fū, the seven tails jinchuriki, or Temari, but I'll leave that to a vote…. So you have until November 15th 2015 to vote. Now the second thing I'd like to address is that I'm sorry that it took so long … I'm really focusing on school and trying not to fail…. Again… anyways… I'm not sure when the next update is but I'd stay tuned!

Credit for OC:

Yamato-Ito -JeremyK1

Lily Rinne- StecV


	8. Returning home

Hey guys once again I'm back and after tallying the votes from the reviews (including the PMs) the winner of the third spot in the MINIHarem is Temari! Mind you this was a VERY CLOSE vote! So, without more wait… Chapter 8…

Kakashi: Haha I see what you did there…

Me: Yeah… but not with your left eye… XD

Kakashi: Shhhhh we aren't gonna talk about that…. Besides, don't you have questions to answer?!

Me: oh right…I guess ill answer a few questions I've been getting. Looks like the chapter will wait a bit longer.

Kakashi: Did you say something?

Me: *sweat drop* okay so first question is the most commonly asked, which is does Naruto still have the Sharingan powers? The answer is yes, he also has his MS Powers that came from watching his friend die. Question 2: Why are some words capitalized when they don't need it? Ah Yes, I've realized I capitalize a lot of things that don't need it, that's an effect of how my phone works sorry.

(And yes if you haven't realized yet, I write from my phone…. Which does require a hell of a lot of attention.)

Now the last thing I'd like to address is that there will be a rating change REALLY SOON. Why? LEMONS…. Maybe…

Chapter 8

Returning home.

Why did you want to speak with me, Tsunade? You know I'm still quite busy…"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the man. "Do not lie to me. I know you have something planned and you can't say you don't. Whatever it is, I'll find out."

"I doubt that. Hokage-Sama." He says, Fading away from view via Shunshin.

'Whatever it is, I will find out. And if it goes against the will, I'll kill them myself' the Hokage rants to herself.

***Back with Naruto and Sakura***

"I just thought you should know. I know that I may have no chance, but at least I got to tell you." Sakura says, standing up and walking away.

Naruto had stayed there for another few minutes before Ino came back over… She didn't have time to sit down before he said, "She Confessed."

Ino's eyes widened as she stared into his while she tried to sit down.

"So that's why…" He nods at her.

" Her mother gave her quite the wakeup call… while we were up on the monument the night I came back, her mother-"

"Knocked some sense into her?"

" Yeah.. That. But she realizes that now, she has no chance…"

There was silence for a minute before Ino stands up and says, "We need to get going, I got a message from lady Tsunade telling us to hurry up, There is something important needing to be dealt with back home."

Naruto raised his brow, but didn't question it. So he stood up and headed back to camp with Ino to start packing things up.

"Sakura, Lily, start pa-" Ino's voice died in her throat as she walked into the camp to find the two were Laying on the ground, A lone figure standing above them.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Naruto cuts in. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screams.

"They aren't dead. Just Genjutsu. I wish to speak to you, Naruto." He says, taking a step forward. His Mangekyo Sharingan spinning. "Tsukuyomi!"

Instantly, the three were transported into the dark red world, tied to cross-like posts.

"I don't wish to harm you Naruto, nor do I with to harm your girlfriend, so stop struggling to get out. I want to thank you." Itachi says.

"Thank me? For what?" He asks, slightly confused, Ino had the same look.

"For saving my brother. He was headed down a very dark path. Now I'm going to tell you a story. You know what happened all those years ago, involving my clan. Now, sit." He says releasing the duo and sitting down in front of them.

"Tell me what you both know. Then I'll fill in the blanks." Itachi says

"Well, we don't really know much other than the fact you killed all of them except for Sasuke.. Ever since then, its been an S class secret…" Ino says.

"That is correct. But allow me to tell you the whole story." Itachi says, lighting a black flame in his hand.

***FLASHBACK NO JUTSU***

*In the Konoha Council chambers*

Danzo, Lord 3rd and The two advisers sat in the dimly lit Kage office, discussing some rather disturbing matters. The Uchiha Clan had been plotting a Coup D'etat of the 3rd Hokage's regime and so far all negotiations were failing… To Danzo, there was only one option from the beginning. Kill off the Uchiha. However the other three had an alternative. The alternative being to use Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan to Manipulate the clan into not going through with the Coup via Kotoamatsukami, however that plan had failed when Shisui died. While their discussion was happening, there was a knock and the 4 had silenced.

"Enter!" Hiruzen said.

The door slides open to reveal an ANBU Shinobi.

"You wished to see me, Lord third?" He asked, Kneeling down in front of the table.

"Remove your mask, Itachi."

He did as instructed and proceeded to remove his mask, then looking into the eyes of the 4 superiors in the room.

"Your report?" Hiruzen asks.

"Hai. All negotiations with the Uchiha are done, right now they are arming themselves and getting ready to have the coup within the week."

"Is that all?" The Hokage asked.

"Hai."

"Hiruzen, if I may, our time for peaceful negotiations is now used up… we must get rid of the problem!" Danzo says, almost yelling.

"There is no need to yell Shimura… but I agree. If there was to be a coup, civil war would erupt, then we would not only have a civil war, but the 4th great ninja war. Konoha would be destroyed." The Hokage says.

"Then there is only one way to do this. we must kill the Uchiha… ALL OF THEM." Danzo says, almost demandingly.

The third Hokage pondered the thought. He didn't like it, but the there was no other way around this problem. It was the only solution.

"Itachi."

"Hai?"

"I understand that we are asking a lot from you but-" Hiruzen was cut off

"I know. And I will do it, For the leaf. Everything I've done is for the best." Itachi says, Eyes morphing into the Mangekyo Sharingan. "However I have a favor to ask."

"Yes? What is it?" Homura asks.

"I must ask to spare my brother, Sasuke." Itachi says.

The elders look amongst each other and no one held any objections. They would need at least one loyal Uchiha.

After getting a nod from the four, Itachi stands up and prepares to leave. However, before he walks out he tells the elders, "Cut all ANBU patrols from that sector for tonight. This nonsense ends tonight." He earns a nod before closing the door behind him.

***Insert the Massacre here***

***FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, RELEASE!***

"Wait…. Wait so you mean that You didn't have a choice but to kill your entire clan?!" Ino shrieked.

"That is correct. Now, unfortunately I cannot answer any more questions. I must be leaving, but first…. TSUKUYOMI, KAI!" Itachi says, releasing the Genjutsu.

"Heed My warning Uzumaki. The Akatsuki will not stop. They are weak right now, but they can still capture you…" Itachi warns as he leaves in a flock of crows.

Not five minutes had passed from that moment when Sakura and Lily had woken up from the Genjutsu.

Sakura seemed more affected by it than anyone. As she woke up she yelled out "NARUTOOOOO!" almost making Ino go deaf before calming down. Meanwhile Naruto was busy waking Lily up. She was a little more calm waking up compared to Sakura.

"Who was that guy? I've never seen him before." Lily asks.

"His name is Itachi Uchiha. He was responsible for the massacre of the Uchiha clan." Sakura says.

There was a silence before Naruto spoke up.

"He used to have a little brother… Sasuke chased after Itachi for so long trying to get revenge… and the bastard never got it…"

The group packed up their things in silence And headed back to the village. It didn't take long for them to get back, mainly because Naruto had been double timing it since they spoke with Itachi.

As soon as the door to the Hokage's office Opened, The Group was met by the surrounding of ANBU at the sight of the new visitor. Calmly Naruto called them off telling them that the girl was no threat, with Tsunade giving them the nod to back off… However if some things were not explained, *COUGH MASSACRE COUGH* Naruto would be the biggest threat.

Tsunade was the first to open her mouth after the ANBU incident moments ago, "I think this should be an interesting report…"

"It is, but for now the ANBU should leave. There are a few things I need to say." Naruto says.

"Very well. ANBU. Leave! Now, Naruto, your report?"

"Hai. We traveled to the southern coast of the land of fire and we can confirm that there is a new(ish) clan. Unfortunately we were caught. No one was hurt, and we were brought into their village which may I say, is beautiful and diverse as ever. We met with their leader and she explained some of the history… But what makes this village amazing is that they all have The Rinnegan. The ninja we have brought back is from the village and her name is Lily Rinne. She is also the 6 tails jinchuriki."

Tsunade had to hold back a gasp but instead gave a slight smile, turning to the girl. "Welcome to the hidden leaf. I hope you enjoy your time here." Tsunade says.

"Sakura steps up.. You say that like she's only visiting?" She tells Tsunade.

"What are you talking about? She is only visiting." She turns to Naruto, "Right?"

"No I am not. My village sent me here for my own safety. Not only because of the Akatsuki, but because of my villages council" Lily explains.

"Your council?"

Lily then turns to Naruto.

"The Scroll that Naruto has will explain everything, plus, a favor my clan asks of you."

Naruto then takes the scroll out of his pouch and hands it to the Hokage.

"I will read this as soon as possible. If there's anything more that I should know, now is the time to speak up."

"There is nothing more to speak of M'Lady.. For once Naruto-K…. He didn't miss a detail" Sakura says, earning a look/Glare from both Ino and Tsunade.

"All right then. If that is all, then all of you are dismissed. Naruto, when the council is ready, I'll have you summoned. As for you Lily, was it? You'll be living with Naruto until I can get you a separate bunk." The Hokage says, earning a nod from the two jinchuriki.

As the 4 ninja walked out of the room, Naruto untied his headband and then re-tied it around his right arm. After walking out of the tower, Sakura split off and headed home. With a sigh, Naruto was the first to speak after getting halfway to his house.

"I really wish Sakura kept her mouth shut… I really do. Don't Get me wrong, I still like her, but- grrr " Naruto says with a small growl.

When Naruto finished dropping off Ino he led Lily over to his apartment. On the way there, Lily took notice of the scenery change. She noticed it changed from the "better" parts of village to the lower 'slums' but she didn't wish to judge anything yet.

When they reached his apartment the 2 found themselves walking in to see a certain one eyed sensei looking at a picture of Naruto with Ino.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" The blond asks.

"I'm here to warn you about something. I'm not supposed to tell you this but the council isn't too happy about what happened to Sasuke." .

"I didn't think they would be. Lemme guess, they want my head on a platter with nuts?"

"Basically. Tsunade had obviously gone off on them once they said 'demon'… At the very least, they want you banished from the village." Kakashi replies. "But given the new development, I doubt it will happen." 'Kashi says hinting at the fact that he now has Rinnegan.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. ANBU. Naruto answers the door , "Uzumaki-San your presence is requested in the council chambers." The ANBU says

"tell them I'll be there in 10. I need to finish something." Naruto responds. And with that, the ANBU vanished.

"So now comes the time where I leave you. Good luck." Kakashi says, also vanishing.

"Time to go deal with the council…" he says with a sigh.

***Meanwhile in Ame***

"Where do you think he's at right now?" Deidara asks.

"I don't know but without our 10th member, we can't really move forward." Konan says.

Just then a swirl appeared and a man came out.

"We will move forward as planned." The figure said.

"you found our tenth member?" Pain asks.

"Yes, and he will be leading the Akatsuki now."

The room was immediately flooded with KI coming off of Pain. Gasps were heard from the other members.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEADING THE AKATSUKI?! ME, YAHIKO AND KONAN WERE THE ONES WHO HAD STARTED THIS GROUP NOT SOME RANDOM S-RANK CRIMINAL YOU PICKED UP ON THE STREET!" Then there was silence. No one In the room said anything. The other members of the Akatsuki feigned having little emotion but inside, they were ready to rip this 'man' to sheds.

"Leave Ame and never come back! We don't need you here any longer for our plans."

"Now now. Nagato. Remember what I have against you." The Masked figure says, fading out of the room.

*BLACK SCREEN*

Wooooooo such an interesting chapter. Sorry to cut it off there but there will be more next update.…..


	9. Family

Bright side to life 9

Hey Guys, sorry I haven't been posting much, I have so much work recently and I haven't really gotten around to writing a lot so I apologize for that. Anyways, here is your next chapter.

Trial by Fire.

***In the Council room***

"Naruto Uzumaki, please come in." Tsunade says.

Seconds later the door opens and Naruto is met with the glares of the civilian council.

'Typical' he thought as he glared back. 'Maybe this will be over relatively quickly.'

"Do you know the reason you have been summoned?" Tsunade asks him. He slowly shakes his head no, then proceeds to speak.

"I do not know the reason for the Meeting, but judging by the glares of the Civvies, it's obviously not good." Naruto Says, looking behind him.

"Well I'm here to let you know what this meeting is for and to keep things orderly. Now what I want you to do is explain the final events of your trip with Jiriaya, and what happened to The Uchiha."

Naruto took a moment to compose himself before he spoke.

"It's quite simple, so don't expect any elaborate explanation. Me and Jiriaya were just outside the border of the land of fire. As we were walking I had heard Sasuke's Chidori but by the time I heard it, it was too late and Jiriaya was dead. When I saw him, the 9 tails took over. When I came to, he was dying and told me to take these." He says, flashing his Sharingan.

Gasps were heard from the Civilian council, as none of this was old news, However to the Clan Heads, this was old news.

Silence fell over the room as the civilians processed everything they just heard and seen. One council member spoke up.

"He just told us what we already know. Plus he doesn't even look sorry about killing Saus-"

"YOU WANT ME TO APOLOGIZE FOR SOMETHING I HAD NO CONTROL OVER?! SERIOUSLY, YOU ARE THE DENSEST HUMANS IVE EVER MET!"

"Naruto-San, please calm down." Mebuki Haruno says, looking a bit uneasy.

Naruto looks at the ground, clenching his fists, he opens his mouth to speak, but before he could one of the council members rang out.

"Go ahead demon, show us your true Colors."

No hesitation was taken and no one could react to what Naruto was going to do next.

"BANSHO TENIN!" He shouts, Left arm raised at the insubordinate and Rinnegan blazing, the guy was forcefully pulled towards Naruto who, when he got a hold of him, had him held up by the neck squeezing tighter every second, the man gasping for air.

"Attacking a council member is an act of treason, Uzumaki!" Danzo warns.

Naruto turns around to face the bandaged old hag.

"While that is true, He is not out of line. Do you forget that the thirds law is still in effect?" Inoichi says to the council member.

"Of course not, I'm merely stating that the consequences of his actions are quite severe." Danzo , glaring between the Uzumaki and the Yamanaka.

"ENOUGH! Naruto Uzumaki, release the civilian at once!" Tsunade shouts.

Naruto does as he is told and releases the civi. He deactivates his Rinnegan and looks back at the Hokage. "Now that everything is explained, Is there anything else you need me here for?" he says

, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, Actually there is. I'll let Danzo explain this though, since he proposed this…. Idea." Tsunade says.

Naruto looks at Danzo, annoyance clearly shown on his face. "So tell me Danzo, what is this idea of yours?"

"Uzumaki-San, The council and Hokage have come to the decision to enact the Clan Restoration Act on you, in order to make sure that the Uzumaki Clan Prevails. Basically what this does is allows you to have multiple spouses. In your case, at least 3 or 4 Wives. We want to be sure that the Rinnegan also exists in Konoha in more than 2 people." He explains. "Now before you shut down entirely, we also agreed to let you know the identity's of your parents. But only if you accept the proposal."

Naruto's eyes widened at the proposal. He was being forced to have a Family A . He'd always wanted a family. But with 3 different people? How does that even work?! On top of that, he would finally know who his parents were. Thought about this for a couple minutes before nodding.

"Not even Ino-Chan knows this, but I've always wanted a family. Living my whole life without one. And my parents, I never knew them. I've wanted to know who they are for so long… I'll accept the proposal, but only on the condition that no one is forced into this, other than me."

The elders nodded at him after a look between them showed agreement.

"Very well. Tsunade-Sama, tell him." Danzo says.

"Your Parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage." Tsunade Blurted out, Hoping the reaction wasn't too bad.

Naruto fell to his knees. 'The Fourth Hokage is my Father' Tears started falling from his eyes. The Council heard this and Went into a worse shock than Naruto did. Some left the room to go curse themselves out for being so stupid.

He stayed like this for about 15 minutes, Tears still falling freely. He didn't know what to think. What to feel? He should be angry. No, He should be furious. Why did he feel so happy on the inside though? Was it because he was his Idol, his second favorite person in the village was his father?

Tsunade walked up to him after dismissing the council since they were no longer needed. Kneeling behind him, she put a hand on his shoulder.

" I wish I could have told you sooner, I wanted to tell you once you got back from your mission, but things got complicated here while you were gone."

"Its alright. I'm not mad at you. I'm just… Shocked." he says looking up at the Hokage.

Nothing more was said as Tsunade walked him out of the building. She hugged him and told him to go home and take a few days off. He would need them. Especially with the Akatsuki still hunting them.

Rumors were that they had 3 of the 9 beasts. The 3,4, and 5 tails were all captured. It was only a matter of time before the next engagement.

****AME****

"Pain? Can we talk?" a figure says, stepping into his office

"Of course, Konan. What is it?"

She played with the ring on her finger before she took it off.

"I'm Leaving the Akatsuki. Its clear that since you were 'replaced', that all of the others have sided with Kumoru and Madara."

Nagato lowered his head. Now none of his dreams, his sensei's dreams would be reality.

"All of them?"

"With the exception of Itachi." Konan says matter of factly.

"That's good." He says as he retires to his room for the night. He had a lot to think about tonight.

(Chapter End)


	10. Authors noteReturn

Hey guys, sorry i have been gone for so very long. ive legit got caught up on the path of life. What with graduating high school, and my family moving cross country, ive been quite busy. but no more. within the next few days i will crank out a LOT of chapters and Different arcs to this story, and obviously clear up some of my mistakes or plot holes. See yall really soon. -M


	11. Rainfall

_HELLLOOOOOOO GUYS IM BACK. YES. FORREAL THIS TIME. sooooooo what have i missed hmmm oh! right. i had half of this chapter saved somewhere but i lost it so this whole chapter has been rewrote FYI_ Sakura: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BAKA!

Fans/Followers: YEAH WEVE WAITED A YEAR FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER!

Me: uhhhh ... sorry i got...

Sakura: I swear to god if you say caught on the path of life i will end you!

i uhh... *Runs*

Chapter 10 The Rainfall.

Pein laid back on his bed. Everyone.. Everyone had defected from the original Akatsuki. His dream. His sensei's dream. shattered. That bastard Kumoru.. Ruining everything that was important to him. He then thought of what Konan said.

"Everyone but Itachi has defected"

There were only 2 of them now, the Akatsukithat was once so powerful, so unstoppable was now nothing.

There was a knock on the door that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in" he says, sitting upright on his bed.

The door opens and Itachi walks in.

"sir.. I think its time that I left Ame. Theres very little point in staying. I think i might head back to the leaf village." he says as hhe starts to remove his cloak.

"Why go back? they would put you to death the second you set foot in the village!!" pein argues.

"That may be true, but there is nothing left for me in this world. My brother is dead, my friends shunned me andmy family well, they're dead too. So why not?"

"If that is what you wish to do, then i will not stop you. but... perhaps i will come with you. Konan has already left, so there is nothing left here for me.

"so this is it then?"

"yes, i suppose it is" pein says as he takes one last look around the room.

The rain seemed to lighten when the 2 Ninja stepped out of the building and soon, it was only soft raindrops that fell from the sky as they left the village.

(End chapter 10)

Hey guys! yes i know, a very, very short chapter compared to the others. forgive me as it is taking some more time to get back into the groove of things. I promise the chapters will get back to there normal length eventually, but for now, they stay short. As always, thank you for reading and dont forget to Review and follow/Favorite! -M


	12. Time for Another Mission!

Hey guys Its Ya manz Gemini, and back with a little bit longer chapter this time. Before I start, i'd like to address the Elephant in the room-

kakashi: you mean theres an actu-

Me: No, Bakakashi, there isn't. Anyways, I would like to let yall know that while my story is great, I am not a Perfect writer, while i do love that people have give lots of constructive criticism, there is a point where it becomes too much. Now im not just talking about in the reviews, but in the PMs as well. yall know who you are. Id like to emphasize that My works are FAR from Perfect. Im no Stephen King, or JK. Rolling. Im not professional. In all honesty, this story started out as a High School Assignment, i didnt really expect to get the amount of followers i have, but i am grateful for it. (i am STILL writing this from my phone, in case some of you had forgotten BTW) And please do take time to read the authors note at the end of the chapter. it will help you understand why things have been slow...

Chapter 11

Konoha, 3 Days later.

The sun rose over the Hokage monument and the village seemed to get busier ever minute afterwards. On the outskirts of the village in training ground 7, Naruto sat under a tree meditating, trying to calm his nerves, but to no avail. It was only a few days ago, but the memory burned fresh in his mind... The 4th Hokage... The Greatest shinobi to live, was His father...

He opened his eyes and looked towards the great stone heads. "I will make you proud one day. Believe It dad!" Naruto says, with mass amounts of determination.

"You know, one would think he already is, Naruto." A voice says from a low tree branch.

"Huh? Oh, Kakashi Sensei! whats up?" Naruto says as he stands in front of his sensei.

"Lady Tsunade wished to speak with us. Its probably time for another mission."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto says excitedly, Speeding off towards the Hokage's office without much hesitation.

meanwhile in the Hokage's office*

"Now listen.. this mission is to be taken care of with the most caution possible... got it?" Tsunade Says, issuing her final orders.

"Will do, Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru tells her as he begins to walk out the door.

Shikamaru reached for the door and immediately as he grabs the handle, the door slams open into his face and falls back onto the floor, dazed and confused. On the other side of the now opened doors, stood Naruto and a face-palming Kakashi.

"WE ARE HERE AND READY TO-... Oh... Shikamaru... sorry about that" Naruto says laughing nervously.

"What a drag, you couldnt have Knocked first?" The shadow user says, rubbing his head.

"ENOUGH"

Naruto froze in place. he didnt like this side of Tsunade. Either his entry, or the seriousness of the next few minutes were the reason why she was like this...

or, maybe it was both...

"Listen up you two, cause im only gonna give these instructions once-"

The door Bursts open once again to reveal a girl in a dark purple, black and white outfit, much like Sakura's which had the Rinne Clan's Purple Emblem on the front and back of her top

"SORRY IM LATE HOKAGE-SAMA I-"

"CAN PEOPLE STOP BARGING IN WHILE IM TALKING!" Tsunade yells out.

"Sorry... Hokage-Sama... I ran... as fast as I... could..." Lily says, trying to catch her breath.

"Whatever. Now Listen up. I Just sent out word to the other villages. We are going on the offensive against the Akatsuki."

"What?!?" the three shinobi exclaim in disbelief.

"So far the akatsuki have 3 of the tailed beasts. we cannot allow more to be captured. so we need to start taking them down. Intel gathered over the years by Jiraiya suggests that there are 9 of them. Used to be 10 until Orochimaru defected from the group not long ago." Tsunade explains

"How are we supposed to go after a group of ninja that we dont even have much solid intel on?" Naruto asks, obviously very confused..

"Well, based on what we know, we know that Itachi Is a member. Kisame Hoshigake makes 2, And Sasori of the Red Sands is the 3rd that we know of." She tells them.

"Right... So let me get this straight... you want to send countless ninja on a suicide mission?!" Lily exclaims.

"While that is what it seems like, that is not the case. im only sending your squad." Tsunade says.

"Squad? Im a part of a squad? " Lily questions.

"Yes, you are now a part of the Hidden Leaf, and depending on your clan's response, they may be able to move some of their people here." She rambles.

"That... May not be a good idea, Lady Tsunade. A lot of my people didn't take very kindly to jinchuriki."

"I see...Then perhaps Naruto can take you into his own clan? Then the members of Rinne can't touch you." She suggests.

Lily gives a look of uncertainty. "I dont know. I'm not sure right now. could I take some time to think about that?"

"Of course. We wont force you into something if you dont wish to go along with anything." The Hokage says with a smile.

"Waitwaitwaitwait Hold on a second...First question. The Rinne Clan is joining Konoha?!?!? How did this go right by the elders?!?"

"Because I'm the Hokage.. They have little to do with anything outside of keeping the village happy. And Naruto, where in the hell have you been for the last 5 Minutes?!?" Tsunade yells with a face that screams WTF.

"Honestly, I've been trying to figure out how I'm gonna deal with Itachi." Naruto says, thinking back to the last time they met.

"Its quite simple Naruto, He's an enemy of the village. A traitor."

"No, he's not. Not in my eyes. I have questions of my own about him... How is it he is an enemy of the village, when he was only following Lord 3rd's orders?" Naruto questions.

"What the hell? Thats a triple S class secret!"

"Yes, one that Itachi himself revealed to both me and Ino-chan. I do not believe that He Deserves death when he was following orders from the Hokage!" Naruto yells back.

There was a long silence and multiple looks of frustration on both of their faces.

"I'll tell you what..You bring him back alive.. And ill promote you to Jounin. Failure to bring him back alive, will result in A freeze of rank until I meet my maker..." Tsunade says..

"WHAT? THATS NOT FAIR!" Naruto shouts.

"AND NEITHER WERE SARUTOBI SENSEI'S ORDERS... Look Naruto.. We live in a life where nothing is ever fair... I know Itachi followed orders... but everything has a consequence... Now go on. you have your mission... i expect you to be out first thing in the morning tomorrow, so let your team know and have them prepare."

"Hai" the three shinobi say, acknowledging thier orders and dismissal.

As the 3 walk out of the room Naruto Turns to Lily and Kakashi. "West Gate. 9AM...Got it?"

"9AM. Got it." the Others reply.

Meanwhile with Ino and Sakura*

The Two Kunoichi look out over the 3rd Hokage's head. Talking about their last couple of days and discussing various things going around the village, Then they sat in silence, taking in the view of the village.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"what do you think about Naruto? what do you see him as?" Ino asks.

Ino already knew the answer to her own question but she wanted to hear it from Sakura's mouth herself.

"Ill be honest with you... I like him-"

"But you dont see him as just as a friend.."

"yeah.."

"Hm.. alright then." Ino says getting up from her spot on the mountain.

"Im gonna run home and take a shower. I think Naruto said something about having dinner later tonight." Ino says happily.

"Alright, see ya round pig!" Sakura says giggling to herself.

END CHAPTER*

Well damn... that took way longer than expected... and im surrounded by moving boxes as I type this up on my basic android phone... To all my followers and favorites, Thank you for sticking around. i know im not as consistant as you guys want, but life happens... ive gone through a difficult time these last few weeks, between Losing my best friend, and the anniversary of losing another of my friends to an accident 9 years ago... then adding on moving from the only place ive ever calles home, to another place i dont know anything about.(military family lifestyle). its been difficult.

R.I.P Brianna (8-21-1999/9-13-2017)

see you at the crossroads sis

R.I.P. Maddie, (2-03-1999/10-28-2008) Butterflies to the Clouds.

Thank you guys for reading, ill try to update soon. -M


End file.
